literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Tarzan and other jungle adventures
Tarzan is Edgar Rice Burroughs's most famous creation. He is probably one of the most famous fictional characters in the world. Amazon.com lists 13,252 results for books about Tarzan. The Tarzan Movie Guide Tarzan Movie Guide lists nine silent Tarzan movies, twelve movies staring Johnny Weissmuller as Tarzan, thirty-three modern Tarzan films and four television series about Tarzan. Tarzan * Tarzan of the Apes (1912) | Project Gutenberg | * The Return of Tarzan (1913) | Project Gutenberg | * The Beasts of Tarzan (1914) | Project Gutenberg | * The Son of Tarzan (1915) | Project Gutenberg | * Tarzan and the Jewels of Opar (1916) | Project Gutenberg | * Jungle Tales of Tarzan (1916, 1917) | Project Gutenberg | ::"Tarzan's First Love" ::"The Capture of Tarzan" ::"The Fight for the Balu" ::"The God of Tarzan" ::"Tarzan and the Black Boy" ::"The Witch-Doctor Seeks Vengeance" ::"The End of Bukawai" ::"The Lion" ::"The Nightmare" ::"The Battle for Teeka" ::"A Jungle Joke" ::"Tarzan Rescues the Moon" * Tarzan the Untamed (1919, 1921) | Project Gutenberg | * Tarzan the Terrible (1921) | Project Gutenberg | * Tarzan and the Golden Lion (1922, 1923) | x | * Tarzan and the Ant Men (1924) | x | * Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (1927, 1928) | x | * Tarzan and the Lost Empire (1928) | x | * Tarzan at the Earth's Core (1929) | x | * Tarzan the Invincible (1930, 1931) | x | * Tarzan Triumphant (1931) | x | * Tarzan and the City of Gold (1932) | x | * Tarzan and the Lion Man (1933, 1934) | x | * Tarzan and the Leopard Men (1935) | x | * Tarzan's Quest (1935, 1936) | x | * Tarzan and the Forbidden City (1938) | x | * Tarzan the Magnificent (1936, 1937) | x | * Tarzan and the Foreign Legion (1947) | x | * Tarzan and the Tarzan Twins (1963, for younger readers) | x | ::"The Tarzan Twins" (1927) | x | ::"Tarzan and the Tarzan Twins and Jad-Bal-Ja the Golden Lion" (1936) | x | * Tarzan and the Madman (1964) | x | * Tarzan and the Castaways (1965) | x | ::"Tarzan and the Castaways" (1941) | x | ::"Tarzan and the Champion" (1940) | x | ::"Tarzan and the Jungle Murders" (1940) | x | * Tarzan: the Lost Adventure (with Joe R. Lansdale) (1995) | x | Other jungle adventures by Edgar Rice Burroughs Edgar Rice Burroughs also wrote a few jungle adventures that did not feature Tarzan. * The Cave Girl (1925) | ERGList.com | Download in several formats at MANYBOOKS | * The Eternal Lover (1925) (aka The Eternal Savage) | ERGList.com | * Jungle Girl (1932) (aka Land of the Hidden Men) | x | * The Man Eater (1935) | x | * The Lad and the Lion (1938) | x | References External links * Tarzan.com - The official Tarzan site of the estate of Edgar Rice Burrouhs. * Tarzan at Oak Park Tourist. * Tarzan Wiki. * ERBZine.com - Official Edgar Rice Burroughs Tribute and Weekly Webzine Site. Tarzan and Other Jungle Adventures Category:Famous Category:Classic Category:Series